


A Muse

by godky



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, I Don't Even Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lots of Smiling, M/M, Musicians, No Angst, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, i forgot about honorifics, pianist lee felix, pianist lee minho, violinist han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godky/pseuds/godky
Summary: Jisung composes a sonata.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 46





	A Muse

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim and it's literally just me trying to get ideas out. i also forgot my other ao3 login lol.
> 
> idk if this sucks or not, sorry if there are any wording errors, i didn't proofread it because i forgot.
> 
> p.s. the five dashes signify the start and the end of a flashback

Jisung was about to head onto the stage, his hand trembling. It was his first concert in front of a whole auditorium. It was only his school but he was still scared. He was with his best friend, Felix, on stage but something just made him shiver with fear. It was the fact that his whole piece was dedicated to one person and that one person was in the front row, glaring at the stage.

‘Jisung, Felix, are you ready to go? The lights are set up.’ The stage manager said. It wasn’t really a question but a command.

‘Yes, sir. Come on, Ji, we’ll do amazing out there.’ Felix smiled as he took the other’s hand and squeezed it tightly, urging him forward.

Jisung breathed deeply in hopes that the shaking would go away. He took his violin and bow and walked onto the stage with an irregular pace. He didn’t look at the crowd and focused on the fluorescent ‘x’ on the floor, which signified where to stand. 

He didn’t have time to calm down properly, as soon as he stepped onto the spot, the spotlight shone. He felt disoriented and blinked wildly to gain his sight back. He was never one to have an amazing stage presence and this starter made him look like a fool.

Then, Felix began to play the opening notes on the piano softly. Felix had been waiting to play in this showcase for months now and he wouldn’t dare to mess it up for his best friend.

It was then Jisung’s turn to join in and play the melody, he looked at his violin and began to play, softly but then gaining tempo and volume. It was perfect. Suddenly, he gained a glimpse into the crowd and saw the boy he composed the song for. He smiled a little, and that was it for Jisung to put his heart and soul into the piece.

\-----

‘Hey Jisung!’ The boy said with a beaming glow on his face.

‘Uh… hello?’ Jisung said anxiously, he didn’t know who this stranger was or why they knew his name.

‘You don’t know me? Aww… That’s a shame. I thought you’d remember at least my face.’ The boy said with a pout on his face. He was cute, a cute stranger.

‘I’m sorry? Should I?’ Jisung asked, sort of confused.

‘Don’t worry, it’s okay. I got chosen as your pianist for the next project.’ The other said, still smiling; his smile was equivalent to a dozen angels smiling at him, he was the prettiest man Jisung had laid his eyes on.

‘But I already have a pianist for the showcase…’ Jisung said, he was even more confused now.

‘Not for the showcase, silly! It’s for the ‘muse task’ that Mr. Bang had set for us.’ The other giggled, for real, it was an actual giggle.

‘Oh… My memory just came back to me. Can I ask for your name please? You already know mine…’ Jisung smiled back awkwardly.

‘Lee Minho, also, your smile is cute, do you know that?’ Minho (what a pretty name for a pretty boy) laughed whilst Jisung’s cheeks began to flush. ‘Wanna go to the cafe near the student union? It has some pretty nice cheesecake.’ He continued.

‘Ah… Sure. Yes. That’d be cool.’ Jisung blurted as he continuously face-palmed internally. He had just embarrassed himself in front of him, hadn’t he?

\-----

Remembering their first meeting made Jisung laugh internally and smile. He focused on his finger placements and melodious harmonies intertwined with Felix’s piano notes. It was as if only the two of them were the only people in the world.

Jisung fingers began to sting but he knew he had to still keep going, he had a crowd to impress, he had Minho to impress. The piece they were playing was composed by Jisung himself; he sat in his dorm room, days on end thinking about the perfect sound that reflected his feelings. 

\-----

‘Okay, so what do you want to start with?’ Jisung asked the other, who was spaced out in front of the piano. ‘Hey Minho, you there?’

‘Ah sorry, I just… was thinking.’ Minho said as a smile crept up on his face. ‘What were we talking about?’

‘You’re a weird one. Well, I just think about where we should start.’ Jisung chuckled as he turned his head into the other’s direction.

‘Oh… I personally always start with a mind map.’ Minho suggested as he got up from his seat.

‘What do you mean by that? We’re making music, not a story.’ Jisung answered.

``I believe that all music pieces have a story, or at least trying to convey a certain feeling…’ Minho replied as he grabbed a large A3 sheet of paper and a few markers from the pile of things that he brought with him. ‘You know the ‘Hall of the Mountain King’ piece?’ Jisung nodded in response.

‘The story of the piece is about a boy who fell in love but was forbidden to marry her, so he ran to the mountains, where he got captured and brought to the Troll King. The music conveys the tempo and rhythm of the boy trying to escape. So I want to convey a story in our composition.’

``Oh I see, but what story will we choose?’ Jisung asked.

‘Who or what is your muse? What feelings do you ‘feel’ when you play music?’ Minho said as he sat on the floor and began to draw out some ideas.

‘What do you mean?’ Jisung said, this guy that he met a few days ago was like no other person he met before.

‘Well, my muse was my ex… We used to make music together, I was with him since high school. Ever since we broke up, I felt the need to find a new muse but I just haven’t found them or it yet.’ Minho said softly, still with passion. ‘Whenever I play the piano, I feel free. It feels like I can’t be held back by anything or anyone, I love playing music because it helps me escape my troubles…’

‘Ah, I’m sorry.’ Jisung sat down beside him and looked at the mind map and picked up a pen. ‘I guess my muse is… I don’t know actually. But I do know how I feel when I play music… I feel like I’m the only person in the world. It’s just me and my violin. I feel like I want to give everything my all just to make people happy.’

‘You’ll find your muse eventually, trust me.’ Minho smiled.

The two continued to brainstorm ideas for the rest of the day. Jisung was unsure of what Minho met but he believed him anyway.

\-----

Jisung wrote this piece on the side of his class task. He had help from Felix of course but he didn’t understand what Jisung was writing about. 

Jisung had spent weeks with Minho when he found his idea for the showcase. Jisung had found out that his muse was right in front of him the whole time, but of course, he hadn’t known it yet. They ended up spending nights at each other’s dorms, despite most of the time wasn’t actually composing but just for fun. Their dorm mates didn’t seem to mind that they were attached at the hip all the time.

When it came to the second subject of the composition, Jisung had another glance at the crowd, or at Minho at least. His shimmering eyes were glaring right at Jisung, his eyes forming crescents and his iconic smile plastered onto his face. He then realised that he was absolutely smitten for the other.

\-----

‘Jisungie… That was amazing!’ Minho said to Jisung as he put down his violin bow. ‘You’ll do amazing at the showcase.’ 

``Hyung, I’ve barely done anything, I still need to do the other 2 movements and there isn’t that much time left for composition time.’ Jisung said, realising the fact that his deadline was approaching quickly.

‘Jisung, if you let me help you-’ Minho offered before being hastily cut off.

‘No! You can’t. It’s personal and I-’ Jisung speedily interrupted. The whole song was composed to convey his feelings for Minho, which were so clearly there but the other didn’t notice.

‘Oh, okay. I guess it’ll be a surprise, won’t it?’ Minho smiled, but not like usual. It was smaller and made no ripple in his cheeks.

‘You’ll love it when you hear it, okay Min? I found my muse.’ Jisung blurted out as he went to sit beside the other on Minho’s sofa. ‘They’re very special to me.’

\-----

Symbolism meant a lot for Jisung in this piece. It meant a lot because it was for the boy he loved, but he hadn’t realised that until now. The first movement was fast in tempo that symbolised the start of their relationship. It represented the speed that went into building their close bond. 

The second movement was slow and the dynamics were quieter than the first. It symbolises the realisation and the further they strayed away from each other during the time of composition. He didn’t mean to push him away, he didn’t mean to have tons of secrets. He thought that Minho would understand, and he did.

\-----

‘I’m sorry I haven’t hung out with you in a while. It feels refreshing being with you again.’ Jisung mentioned as they walked through the night at the park, hand in hand.

‘It’s fine Sung, you told me your project was personal and I respect that. I just missed you a lot.’ Minho smiled as his nose and ears were bitten by the cold, turning into a light shade of rose.

‘I missed you too, hyung. Me and Felix have been working hard for it so I bet you’ll love it.’ Jisung smiled back, his cheeks flushed.

‘I would’ve loved it anyway, you could’ve written the worst piece I’d ever heard and I would’ve still loved it.’ Minho replied. Jisung didn’t reply, he didn’t know what to say. It was too dark for Minho to realise that Jisung’s face was heating up rapidly but he was happy that the night saved him from embarrassment.

\-----

The second movement was finishing, he could tell that Felix’s stamina was slowing down but they had to keep going. It was the final part, it was the finale.

The third movement was a medium tempo and depicted the feeling that Jisung felt whenever he was around Minho. The tempo varied because even if Jisung’s heartbeat picked up whenever Minho complimented him (which was very, very often and made Jisung very, very flustered every time), Minho made him feel calm, made him feel like home. They met months ago but those months were enough for Jisung to feel comfortable with Minho, no matter where they were.

He began the third movement and began to breathe properly this time. The thought of finishing made him calm down a bit more, made him feel like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He was so eager to finally finish and tell this specific person how he felt about him. But they weren’t there yet.

Jisung was out of energy but still wanted to maintain power in his performance, like when he performed his class task with Minho.

\-----

‘Jisung we’re going to do good, trust me. The piece is beautiful.’ Minho reassured Jisung, who hadn’t really done performances or performed his own works in front of others. His class wasn’t particularly big but it was big enough to make him nervous. 

‘Yeah, yeah. We’ll do good.’ Jisung said as he focused on his breathing to make the nerves go away.

‘I’ll be right there with you, Sung. Don’t forget.’ Minho smiled as they walked to the front.

‘Of course.’ Jisung picked up his instrument and began to play.  
It wasn’t that long but it still gave his arms and fingers cramps when they had finished. The two, once finished, took their seats. ‘Jisung, you did great.’ Minho whispered, making sure it didn’t disrupt the performance.

‘You did great too… I guess we don’t have to worry about it anymore.’ Jisung said as he turned to face the other.

‘Yeah, I guess you’re right…’ Minho said as he turned away and scratched his forehead.

‘This doesn’t mean we’re gonna stop hanging out with each other though.’ Jisung chuckled.

They, of course, didn’t stop hanging out with each other. Any moment that they had free, they would spend it together, either talk about music of just doing random things. They never had any free time without each other.

\-----

All Jisung could hear was clapping and cheers after the performance finished. He felt as if he was going to collapse. He then felt Felix grasp his hand as a sign to bow. ‘You did amazing Sungie.’ Felix smiled.

‘I couldn’t have done this without you, Lixie.’ Jisung replied as the two made their way off stage. They hugged each other tightly as they both sunk into the sofa that was backstage.

‘JISUNG!’ The voice called out.

‘Look, it’s your lover boy.’ Felix laughed as he looked over. Jisung didn’t say anything else but laugh and walk in the voice’s direction.

‘You did- ugh… Sung it was so good! I can’t believe you wrote all of that.’ Minho embraced the other. Jisung cheeks obviously flushed. ‘Do you want to tell me the story now?’ He continued to say.

‘I- Uh… I don’t know how to say this.’ Jisung closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. This was the part that was even scarier than performing on stage. ‘Minho, it’s our story.’

‘What do you mean our story?’ Minho replied, he looked confused but his cheeks turned rosy as well.

‘Minho, I’m in love with you.’ Jisung explained to the other, ‘I don’t know if you feel the same way but… I love you. I’ve liked you for a while now but since performing, I really feel like what I feel is real. I wrote this song to tell you how much you mean to me, Minho.’

There was a long silence between them, Minho’s face flushed and Jisung became nervous for his answer but luckily, he replied.

‘Jisung, I love you too.’ Minho said shyly. ‘I also have liked you for a while but I guess when you didn’t talk to me for a while, I thought you wanted to stop talking to me…but-’ Minho said as he paused for a moment. ‘Jisung, thank you so much. Thank you.’ He said as he embraced the other again.

‘I should be thanking you, Min. Thank you for being my muse.’

**Author's Note:**

> the ending isn't great, i just didn't know what to write, i'm very sorry...


End file.
